The invention relates to a method of feeding one or more series of electric and/or electronic elements to transfer positions along respective feed paths, and for transferring the elements, one from each of these positions at a time, by means of transfer members.
Methods of the kind forming the subject of the present invention are used for the feeding and positioning of elements on substrates. The elements of the desired kind are presented at transfer positions from their package or while still in their package, after which they are picked up by transfer members which deposit the individual elements of a series on the substrate in the correct positions. It is very important that the elements are always presented in the same position to be picked up by the transfer member.